


nighttime visitor

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Moths, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When Patrick gets woken up by his neighbor David he didn't expect this.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	nighttime visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softdavidrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdavidrose/gifts).



> This was done in like four hours after Iole shared the idea of "I know we've never talked before but there's a big spider in my apartment," but use a moth instead of a spider. This is longer than I had planned on it being, but 🤷. So Iole, this is for you and I swear the other fic I promised you is almost done.

Patrick startled awake to a pounding sound. He quickly got up, taking a second to balance himself. The pounding sound continued and he blearily glanced at his clock, the glowing numbers proclaiming 2:00 AM. He took his anti-snore device and mouthguard out and set them on the nightstand. 

Stumbling toward the door he had the hindsight to look at the peephole before he opened the door. Looking through, he saw the distorted image of his neighbor. 

He'd never had time for a full-blown conversation with him, mostly just polite conversation when meeting at the elevator or passing in the hallways. He didn't even know his neighbor's first name, just that his last name was Rose. He only learned that after seeing his mailbox. After learning this small scrap of information he had taken to refer to him as Rose in his head. 

What Rose was doing pounding on his door at this hour he didn't know, but he was going to find out. 

He unlatched the deadbolt and opened the door. He took a startled step back to avoid the fist in his face. 

"Oh, thank god I didn't think you would answer."

Patrick took in Rose and noticed the disheveled hair, glasses, and comfy clothes. It wasn’t until he opened the door all the way that he noticed Rose’s other hand was clutching a broom.

“Most people are asleep at this time, you’re lucky you woke me up.”

Rose let out a deep sigh, “I just need someone to help me with something, your door was the closest.” He jerked his head behind him, gesturing to the door across from Patrick’s.

Patrick pointed at the broom, “Does it have anything to do with that?” 

Rose quickly glanced at the broom, “It has everything to do with it. So will you help me?”

Patrick shrugged his shoulders, “I’m already up, might as well. Wait here real quick.”

He turned and went to his bedroom to slip on his slippers. At the doorway, he saw Rose moving the broom back and forth, quietly talking to himself.

“So show me what’s the problem.”

Rose turned around and walked the few steps to his door, twisting the knob and entering. The apartment was neat and tidy for the most part, but as Patrick made his way through the living area was a different story. Blankets and pillows littered the floor and the curtains were opened letting in the moonlight. Getting closer he saw pens and pencils on the floor as well and a notebook laying open, one page halfway torn.

Rose stood in the living room, moving from foot to foot. “Okay, so there’s a moth somewhere in here and I need you to get rid of it.”

Patrick tried his best to contain the laugh that tried to push through, instead, he felt his face stretch into a grin. “A moth? I’m pretty sure it’s fine if you let them chill here.”

Rose scrunched his face, “No it’s not okay. Besides the fact that they can eat my knits and I’m afraid of them, this one, in particular, flew into my face.” 

Patrick chuckled, “That must have been terrifying.”

“I know you’re teasing, but it really was. I was on a video call with my friend when it hit my face and all she did was laugh. I’ve spent two hours trying to get rid of it and at this point I’m desperate.”

“I’ll help you but first we haven’t properly met and I feel like now's a perfect time,” Patrick stretched out his hand, “Patrick Brewer.”

Rose smiled and gave Patrick a quick handshake, “David Rose. Now can you help me?”

“Of course, David,” Patrick liked the way David’s name felt on his lips, “Do you know where you last saw it?”

David pointed to an upper corner of the ceiling, “It was over there and I tried to shoo it away with the broom.” He lightly shook the broom for emphasis.

“I just need a flashlight and all the lights turned off please.”

David walked to the counter and picked up his phone, after tapping a few times the light turned on and he handed it to Patrick. He started walking around the room turning off the lights and a lamp.

Patrick moved the light to focus on the balcony door. After a few moments, he felt David stand next to him. It was close enough he could feel David’s body heat and Patrick wondered how it would feel to hold David’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m hoping that since this is the only light source the moth will head in this direction, the moonlight should help too.”

“I might not like them, but please don’t kill it. It seems so unnecessary.”

“Don’t worry I don’t do that. Hopefully, in the next five minutes, the moth will be outside.”

As they waited he heard David humming, it sounded a little like, “Is that Mariah you’re humming?”

He heard David inhale, “I’m surprised you knew that.” 

Patrick turned and gave a small smile, “There’s lots you don’t know about me.”

Before David could reply he caught movement in the corner of his eye. The moth was lying on the door where the light shone. Patrick moved quickly to open the balcony door and usher the moth out. As soon as it was gone he shut the door quickly and then turned to face David.

“You can now sleep peacefully knowing that a moth won’t land on your face in the night.”

“I hadn’t thought of that yet so thank you for that nightmare fuel.”

Patrick was unsure what to do now. Glancing at his hands he noticed he still had David’s phone clutched in one. He offered that hand to David, “You might want this back.”

David took it back and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness, except for the small beam of moonlight. “Thanks for getting rid of the moth. Most people would have ignored the knocking.”

“Well, it wasn’t like I had anything else to do. Now could you be kind enough to escort me out? I can’t seem to see right now.”

Patrick felt David’s hand on his shoulder. The contact made Patrick feel butterflies. The light from David’s phone returned, but he still kept up the contact as he walked Patrick to the door. David squeezed his shoulder, “Thanks again, Patrick.”

“You’re welcome,” Patrick whispered. If he was bolder he might have given David a kiss on the cheek, but before he could make his move David had shut the door.

He headed back to his apartment and back into his bed which had gone cold since he was gone. As he closed his eyes he wondered when he would get to see David again.

\---

Patrick sat down on the couch sitting his plate on his lap. Before he could get the fork to his lips there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he moved the plate to the coffee table and walked to the door and opened it.

Standing on the other side was David. The glasses were gone and his hair was back to its usual perfection. His eyes moved down and he noticed clutched in David’s hands was a plate with burned and misshapen cookies on it.

“I just wanted to say thanks for the other night and apparently giving baked goods is something you do for your neighbors.”

He lifted the cookies near Patrick’s face. Patrick took one and took a tentative bite. It wasn’t as bad as he expected. There was the initial taste of burnt, but it quickly changed to a caramelized sugar taste with a hint of chocolate. He didn’t notice his eyes had closed until he opened them to see David staring at him expectantly. He sat the rest of the cookie back on the plate.

“They’re pretty good, was this your first time?”

David nodded.

Patrick thought back on that night and how he wanted to kiss David and seeing David standing here, preening under Patrick’s praise he went for it. Taking David’s face in his hands he leaned in and kissed him. He heard a clatter as the plate fell to the floor and then David’s arms were wrapped around him. The kiss was better than Patrick could have imagined and he would have continued kissing David but there was an important question he had to ask him. Pulling away he saw David’s smile.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

David’s smile widened, “Yes.”

They moved back to kiss again. Who knew that Patrick could be thankful for moths? 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell with me about the new episodes head over to my tumblr, [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
